Apparently The One That Can Bury Us Alive
by dahliadenoire
Summary: Canon. Tamaki/Haruhi. While Haruhi and Tamaki was on the elevator, an earthquake occurred, leaving them stuck there until help comes. Will this unexpected earthquake help them realize how stupid they are for not realizing their feelings for each other?


**Earthquake**

**o-o-o**

The first thoughts entering Tamaki's mind on regaining consciousness were hazy and almost completely dark. His mind struggled to regain its strength against the numbing, disorienting sensations currently dominating him. He didn't know if he was dreaming, or where he was. Only gradually did he realize that his open eyes were detecting some light.

It was a dim light, coming from above. But where was he? He shook his head, then suddenly remembered. He was in an elevator. Panic surged through him with the recollection. He had stepped into an elevator, happy to see that a certain brunette was already inside it. The girl, Haruhi, yes, he remembered. His cute little daughter, who was as well heading to the third music room for another of those club meetings and whom he had grown to overprotect and, idiotically unaware of, to love.

He had memorized her routine, and had often been 'lucky' enough to be in the elevator at the same time as she was, instead of embarrassingly going to her classroom. He was happy to see her, she smiled in returned as she was also a bit nervous, her heart beating fast, her face heating up, her heart and mind still in denial about her so-called _respect_ for this idiot. On this occasion they hadn't been in the lift more than a few seconds when an earthquake hit the prestigious grounds of Ouran High. Yes, the memory was clearer now.

The building had begun to shake, and the elevator had started to fall. He remembered the terror that had leaped into him and the helplessness he'd felt. He couldn't recall every detail of the event, only Haruhi's panicked screams, his hand attempting to reach out for the girl and that he'd feared for their life. And then...

Tamaki looked around him, and figured out what must have happened. The elevator had dropped all the way, or was stuck. The building had collapsed on top of them, knocking out all power other than the emergency light. Luckily, he was alive.

He didn't know if it was safe to move, but knew he had to get out somehow. He felt his body jump with urgency. Who knew whether or not the building would collapse any further? Even though the building's infrastructure and materials are from Europe. Who knows? It doesn't mean it's from Europe, it's not going to crumble right? Who knew if, or when, rescue crew might find him? He started to get up, but fell back down clumsily.

He shook his head again, hoping to regain some mobility, and he now realized there was something soft on top of him. Something human.

Could it be Haruhi!?

Tamaki looked down at the unconscious body while his brain continued to clear. It _was_ Haruhi.

He quickly shot up from his position, his heart racing due to the anxiety as he managed to position her unconscious body against his sitting situation. Was she alright? He thought nervously.

"Haruhi!" he shouted at her, caressing her cheek as he did so, thinking she would wake up soon.

"Haruhi!!" he repeated, louder this time. A shock of dread raced through him at the thought. She had to be alright! She just had to be! A mixture of relief and happiness overwhelmed him on feeling shoulders cringe and her lashes flutter. She was alive, thank goodness.

He wrapped his arms around her as he moved for a little more room. This allowed her lungs to take in more air, and soon she was breathing regularly, creating the incredible sensation, for him, of her head rhythmically pressing against his chest.

He attempted to sit up, to examine her more fully in the dim emergency light.

"Ittai!" he shouted as his head banged against something hard after moving just a few inches, he unattached his hand from Haruhi's body to rub the big bump that grew in his head.

Tamaki ducked his head, and looked around carefully. The elevator hadn't fared well in the fall. The ceiling was split open by a series of beams that ran across the elevator space close to the floor, leaving about two-and-a-half feet of headroom, insufficient either to sit up in or to maneuver in an attempt to escape. For the moment, however, it was enough for Tamaki to look at Haruhi's sleeping face.

"_She's so cute!" _he thought freely in his mind, but at the same time mentally bumping his head for thinking such things during their situation.

She was conspicuously adorable, even now. Her lips were cherry pink, and slightly parted as her body drew breath. There were several dirty smudges on her cheeks, but they only added to the sweetness of her face.

But now her eyes were closed and her mind unconscious, as if pleasantly sleeping at home in bed. He looked at her. She was wearing the Ouran uniform for boys, but without the light blue vest. The color hard to tell in the dim light. She was only wearing the white thin polo, the garment worn under the blue long-sleeved vest.

He suddenly smiled at his situation. He was embracing a girl whom he thought was his daughter, a gesture he wouldn't be able to do while she's conscious. She was seated between his legs while her head rested on his chest. He turned red as soon as his head moved involuntarily leaning in closer to her.

"_What kind of father would do such a thing?!" _he shouted inside his mind as he stopped his actions and pulled away. Indeed, he had kissed her on the forehead, cheek but not the lips. He covered his mouth with his left hand, a habit whenever he felt embarrassed.

Tamaki was still an idiot, a king stupid enough to describe his strange adoration and feelings to Haruhi as paternal love. How did he became his father in the first place?

Now that his thoughts were clear, he realized the opportunities inherent in the situation. His heart began to pound with excitement as he looked at the limp body. He could stare now as long as he liked, without her saying that he's annoying. She wouldn't know. He could kiss her, she wouldn't know.

He trembled at the thought, again saying to himself that he's a perverted father who would dare to touch his own flesh and blood. But the thing is, they are really not related in any way. So he was just being a drama queen.

What if she woke up while he was kissing her? The blonde stared at the girl's lips, his own lips aching to touch those as he had longed to do after several months he had met her. Yet he still hesitated.

How could he abuse her trust, especially when she might come to and catch him in the act?!

Tamaki checked if she was still sleeping like a log, and when he was certain, he took all his willpower and lightly, gently brushed his lips against her soft ones. If she stirred now he could let go and feign innocence. However, she didn't move. His eyes were closed, enjoying the tranquil sensation.

His belief in her unconsciousness had strengthened, and he instinctively pressed harder against her soft lips, his hands behind her head pushing her even more.

Tamaki momentarily opened his eyes as his lips stiffened, realizing that he was losing control of himself.

Haruhi stirred, and Tamaki froze, he pulled away in dismay, as her lips twitched and her eyelids fluttered. He swiftly smoothed himself as best he could, and took his hands away. But he felt so hot and his face is heating up for some reason.

He considered pretending to be asleep. Surely she would suspect nothing if she found him unconscious, when she realized where they were.

Haruhi slowly opened her eyes, and saw nothing. Her first thought was that she must have been asleep in her bedroom. However, it didn't take her long to realize that she felt something soft yet hard on her cheek. It was warm and it felt satisfying. She wasn't fully conscious yet, but as her head turned to the source of warmth, she saw a light blue fabric, with an Ouran symbol on the left.

Then she thought. Why is it so dark and silent? Everything was so still. No busy hum of students, no sounds at all. Her memory suddenly jumped into focus, and she knew where she was.

The last thing she remembered was the elevator doors closing—then everything went black. "_Enough of this_," she thought. She needs to get out of there. She was starting to rise but found she couldn't.

A momentary shock went through her body, fright giving her an instant adrenaline rush. Then a voice spoke in the dim light.

"Haruhi, are you alright?" She instantly recognized the voice as belonging to Tamaki. Yes, she remembered entering the elevator with Tamaki. Fear turned to relief. Someone was with her; she wasn't alone.

But as she looked up to his face, she blushed at once, as she was now aware of the position she and Tamaki were. She felt hot, and felt her nose getting runny, just like before. She got surprised when Tamaki spoke again.

Tamaki explained that there had been some kind of disaster, and that they were trapped. And yet, he managed to take out a laugh, optimistic as always.

Haruhi couldn't speak which made Tamaki ask her if she was alright again, she felt a fever coming up and when she couldn't take it anymore, she tried standing up, her feet forcing itself but she felt a sudden pain on her ankle which made her sit again and groan in pain.

This made Tamaki worry, "Haruhi?! What's wrong?" he moved closer to her to support the injured girl, and before she could answer, he already knew as soon as he saw her hand clasping painfully on her ankle, tears welling up on her eyes and swelling skin on her feet.

He quickly embraced her, made their foreheads touch so he could distinguish her temperature, if she has a fever. Haruhi turned red quickly as their brows touched, this made her temperature even higher.

Tamaki's eyes widened as soon as he felt Haruhi's extremely warm forehead.

"You have a fever Haruhi, maybe because of your sprained ankle.." Haruhi had never heard Tamaki's voice so serious before. It was unfamiliar, yet she felt safe with him. He laid her down on the floor for her to rest as he took off his blue jacket and draped it over Haruhi. He muttered something about walking around to find something useful.

"_What could be useful in an elevator?" _Haruhi thought bitterly.

Tamaki began to explore their situation, moving around gingerly on hands and knees. Haruhi was acutely aware of her companion. She couldn't stop blushing, thank goodness for the dim light.

She'd long admired him from afar, for his well-built body and graceful walk. His positive thinking, his cheerful demeanor, his concern for others, everything about him is just right. These thoughts ran through her head as Tamaki continued to explore the twisted wreckage of their temporary prison, thoughts of her ran through his mind. He was blushing madly while doing so as he remembered what he had done earlier.

Eventually Tamaki stopped exploring their little cage and sat down next to Haruhi. Both realized that they were stuck unless, or more hopefully, until someone rescued them. Kyouya's probably commanding his servants to go search for them.

Haruhi looked at her fellow captive because by now their eyes were well-adapted to the weak light and smiled, wondering if they'd ever get out of this alive. It crossed her mind that Tamaki was nicer looking than she had really noticed before. It may have been a fear of dying, or the danger they were in, but she seemed to sense his need for her.

Haruhi must have sensed the warmth on his cheek, for she sat up and she moved closer and touched it, saying, "Are you feeling okay? You seem flushed."

Tamaki winced with shock as he reddened even more, his eyes cannot stop staring at her lips. Tamaki turned away before he opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly held back. She pulled his head away, "I-I'm fine." He said.

She took her hand back. She feared she'd offended him, and at the moment Tamaki didn't want to contradict that impression. He laughed to himself, highly aware of Haruhi's body beside him and thinking that they were as close as any lover.

Haruhi looked at him, thinking he had gone crazy. Before she could ask he spoke, "I don't feel like a father right now." He smiled at her. She was feeling sleepy, probably from the fever, or maybe from Tamaki's smile just now. She heard him say a goodnight before she felt herself dozing off to a deep feverish sleep.

Tamaki stared up into the elevator's torn ceiling and the apparent infinity of beams and darkness above. Strange, how fate had apparently granted him his wish. Before the accident, what wouldn't he have given to be lying beside this girl?

After a good twenty minutes, Haruhi instinctively shifted next to Tamaki as she burrowed her head on his chest. How often he had dreamt of having her head brush against his chest, of hearing her clothes rustle as she adjusted her body by his side. And here she was.

But it was only half the wish. He couldn't kiss her. He couldn't stroke her hair. He couldn't, touch her. He couldn't even touch her cheek without her shying away. All he'd been able to do was to kiss an innocent girl while she was asleep. Lovely.

Well, one thing was for sure. He wouldn't let her die. He had to save her, even if he couldn't have her.

"Tamaki-senpai.." the boy immediately turned his attention to the girl who wake up after a short nap. "Do you think we're going to make it?" she asked, her hand rubbing one of her eyes.

Aloud he said, "Yes. We've got a lot going for us. We're kind of in good shape. We still have our senses and our brains. We'll be okay.. I bet Kyouya and the others are looking for us right now."

"I have to admit I'm scared." she said.

Tamaki looked at Haruhi, who was facing him. He had never seen her scared before, besides the time there was a thunderstorm. Suddenly, and to his own surprise, he took her hand. He expected her to pull it back, as though his touch would be more terrible than the situation they were in.

But she let him hold on to it, and smiled at him,

"Thank you, Tamaki-senpai" she said kindly, evidently grateful for the comfort he was offering. He wondered just how much comfort she would be grateful for.

"It's funny," she said. "I see you so often, but hardly know you. Somehow, I think we'll know each other a lot better by the time we get out of this."

They continued to talk a while, describing their lives, their work, their plans. It was all at a superficial level, yet somehow it helped them both to feel sane. Haruhi let Tamaki hold her hand the whole time. She even drew a little closer to him, close enough for Tamaki to smell the remnants of her perfume.

After a while, though, her voice started to grow weaker due to the fever. She let her hand slip out of his, and her eyelids began to flutter.

"You need some rest," Tamaki said.

"Hrn," she answered, "but this isn't the most comfortable of beds."

Tamaki saw his opportunity to make an offer which would appear kind, while actually expressing his own desire. "H-Haruhi! You can rest on me, if you like..."

She looked as if she would like to accept, but didn't want to seem too forward. "That's alright. I'm sure I can manage."

What the—? Moments ago she was just resting on his chest. The blonde twitched, why was she so cold to her father?

Father?

Right.

"Come on, it'll be good for you! You may have hurt your head, you already hurt your ankle. Lying on an elevator floor won't do it any good. I'm a lot softer, and I won't mind at all!" Tamaki followed up his speech by rolling on to his back. He was being persistent.

Haruhi eyed his chest. It did look kind of nice and snug. "Well, uhh, okay" she blushed, Tamaki can see her reddening face and thought it was because of the fever she was having.

"Your heart's beating fast," she said.

"Well, I'm scared, too." He didn't know if she would buy that, but what else could he say? He was grateful that she couldn't see how red he was.

Her head was lying under his chin, her chest was against his stomach, and her right leg rested on his own right leg. She shifted a couple of times, which increased her contact with him. The Ouran vest fell off as Tamaki pulled it back to cover both their bodies.

Tamaki lay quite still, seething with awkwardness. There was no chance of him sleeping now. Why was he like this? First, he kissed her on the forehead then on the head, then he on the lips. Is this how a father feels like?

He could smell her hair. He was all too well aware of his breathing, and the rapidity with which his chest rose and fell. She felt so soft, delicate, and deliciously vulnerable against his body.

He was holding her close with his right arm, and soon found himself stroking her with it. She didn't respond. She was asleep like a purring kitten, she lay pressed against him. The softness of her body buried into him like a half-embrace.

Tamaki felt like sleeping as well, he was tired but somehow.. it went away. Was it because Haruhi's so close to him right now? They had never been this intimate and by some means, he felt himself smile as he tried to sleep. At best, he achieved a cold sense of grogginess.

Tamaki almost hoped they wouldn't be found; that, somehow, a magic supply of food and water would appear and he could be like this with Haruhi forever. But that was just a dream, and he knew he'd better not take too much advantage of the situation.

Indeed, the floor was quite difficult to sleep on. He spent his waking time listening for signs of rescue, but none came. He felt they surely would; it was surely just a matter of time. Thank heavens, he could enjoy this one-shot moment until then.

Haruhi herself eventually stirred, and strained to look at Tamaki's face. Their eyes met, and her question, whether he was still sleeping, answered itself."Tamaki-senpai," she said stiffly.

"Haven't you been able to sleep?"

How could he? When someone this special to him was on him, sleeping openly? He thought.

"A little," he offered.

She sat up straight without moving her injured ankle, almost hitting her head on a beam.

"You can't be very comfortable like this, senpai," she said. "Here," and she slid off him, down by his side. Maybe he'd be more comfortable like that, but he'd been enjoying the discomfort of her proximity. She closed her eyes again, but couldn't seem to get comfortable.

No! Tamaki thought. He wanted her close to him, to make her feel like she needed him.

"No."

"Huh?"

"Uhh.. just lay down.. like before." Tamaki said while he blushed again. Haruhi, again, got comfortable, making Tamaki's chest as a pillow.

Haruhi was, indeed, nervous and a little embarrassed by such close contact. She didn't know quite how to behave. Tamaki was, after all, was an idiot and wouldn't care about their position. She couldn't stop herself wondering what it would be like to have him as a lover.

Lover.

Pfft.

Soon, however, she was overcome by the tensions of her fever, and allowed her eyes to close again. Her last thought before slipping into a deep sleep was...

"_I wonder what he would be like...?"_

Tamaki's heart rate speeded up as her's slowed. It wasn't any reduction in nervousness that was slowing her body down; it was, rather, the onset of sleep

He knew that he should have been satisfied with what he'd already received earlier. After all, he had a good two minutes of kissing her. But he didn't feel it was enough. He knew that if this moment passed, and a rescuer appeared and freed them from their trap, and he hadn't kissed her in every way he possibly could, he'd never forgive himself.

If that meant risking being caught with his hand in the cookie jar or, in this case, his lips on Haruhi's, then so be it.

"H-Haruhi?" Tamaki spoke quietly.

There was only the sound of slow breathing, she was fast asleep. She kept sleeping the whole time, Tamaki placed his hand over forehead and immediately winced at the severe warmth he felt. Her fever got worse.

She began shivering unconsciously, Tamaki noticed her trembling and wrapped his arms around her. More tightly this time, and a little too protective. He felt her shivering went down a notch and loosen his arms a bit.

Again, he felt his heart race faster as he took note of her succulent lips. He leaned closer to her lips, his mouth open, closing his lips on it in a light, sucking embrace of a kiss. His eyes looked directly at hers, hoping that his attention to her lips wouldn't wake her.

Still she slept.

Her lips were so intoxicating, he kept brushing his against her own, ever so lightly.

Haruhi stirred. Her eyes were still closed, but she gradually gained partially her consciousness. She remembered where she was, but was surprised at how strange she felt. She'd been having the most wonderful dream, in which she was kissing Tamaki under the star—

Wait.

Wonderful?

When were dreams with Tamaki wonderful? It must be because of the fever.

But then.. she could feel something soft on her lips. But one thing's for sure, it felt kinda good.

She opened her eyes and looked hard in that direction, trying to pierce the dim light.

_"What the—"_

She had moved slightly and felt lips against her.. lips.

_"What!?"_

Shifting again, she looked in front of her, and saw the mere inches of proximity she and Tamaki were sharing.

What had he been up to? Her heart started to race, as adrenaline pumped through her veins. How should she react? What should, or even could she do? It was obvious that he'd been kissing her.

Why isn't she jerking away? She was surprised that she wasn't as indignant as she thought she ought to be. The truth was that she had liked it.

Tamaki, however, was not afraid, he pulled away slightly, breathing in what she breathes out. She brushed a lock of hair from his face and looked at his lips, still merely two inches away from her. She leaned closer and, for some reason she couldn't have explained, kissed him back.

Her earlier thought suddenly came into her mind: 'What would he be like?' She felt hot all of a sudden. She knew that her face was flushed. She realized that the situation was making her warmer than before, but that it was neither the right time, nor the right person to be hot with.

Haruhi's daydreams vanished as she realized that she was kissing a man whom she thought was annoying, an idiot. She swiftly drew away from Tamaki's face, the red tint on her face deepening.

Tamaki, though, refused to withdrew and crashed his mouth on hers again, a little too roughly. She was still surprised by his action. She kept her eyes closed, hoping he'd stop before going too far. Her emotions were in turmoil, she didn't know how, or even if, she wanted to stop his highly intimate kissing.

Tamaki withdrew and then he looked back at Haruhi's face. Her eyes were open, and they were wide with shock and surprise. A small hint of tears hanging at the edge of her eyes.

"W-what are you doing!" she shrieked, she was confused, she had no idea what to do or what she should do. It was all so confusing. He momentarily froze, but it wasn't a surprise. Tamaki felt guilt surmount him. He felt horrible of what he did, but the last person he wanted to get mad was Haruhi so he immediately knelt down on his knees and bowed his head low to the floor.

"Haruhi! Please forgive me!" Haruhi's chocolate brown eyes widened, he continued, "I adored you from the moment I saw you. Every day I hoped something would happen that would let me get to know you, so that we could be together. I never expected an earthquake! I thought that what I was feeling was fatherly but.. it feels so weird, it's just so.. confusing!" she gave a wry smile when she realized what he'd said.

Haruhi giggled. It was just a squeak at first, but then burst from her lips. He went on:

"Now I'm here with you, where I can't even move without touching you. I know I shouldn't have done what I did, but I had to! You don't know it, but I was kissing you earlier while you were unconscious, and also later, while you were sleeping. I thought it would be enough for me, but it wasn't. I had to do.. it again." Haruhi was shocked by Tamaki's frankness and honesty.

"Senpai..." she murmured, and their eyes met. "I wasn't asleep... a moment ago,"

His eyes widened as he gradually understood that she'd been awake all the time he was kissing her, the second time. She'd only pretended to be asleep while he had been warmly caressing her lips.

Surprise and confusion mingled within his mind when Haruhi, silently shifted her body upwards to kiss him.

They kissed more passionately, his tongue grazing on her every now and then. She gave a low moan when he pulled out of their kiss, but groaned in relief when, seconds later, she felt his lips come back for more.

Haruhi's mind had been racing as fast as her pulse rate. As if in trance, Tamaki repositioned his body on top of her, and her below, his arms bent down on either side of her head for support. He crashed his lips onto hers again and this time, his tongue licked her upper lip asking for a way in. Haruhi felt a little awkward and winced slightly yet she opened her mouth a little while he found an entrance.

Their tongues danced clumsily, their saliva flowing down the edge of their mouths, but just then when the heat started to get higher—

"**TAMA-CHAN! HARU-CHAN! ARE YOU IN THERE?!"**

Both of them were extremely disappointed, they pulled away to catch their breath and wiped off their mouths, they looked at each other, but only looked away in the process, their faces were extremely red, their hearts were beating so fast, they were palpitating, suffocating.

"Argh!!" Tamaki shrieked in pain as a piece of plane steel hit his head when Hunny kicked it off the wall. Takashi was with him, together with a few.. hundred guards behind them.

o-o-o

After they got out, they were terribly surprised how much damage the earthquake did to the school, the buildings were crumbling, cracks visible and it seems like it will collapse anytime. There were a lot of people surrounding, crowding over around the school grounds. Kyouya's medical team was there, ambulance wailing, police cars' lights beaming.

Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny and Takashi approached both Tamaki and Haruhi, asking them if they were alright or if they want to got the hospital.

They indeed headed for the hospital but the Chairman insisted to give Haruhi a ride.

Haruhi, together with her okama of a dad, who was exaggerating over his daughter's condition, went to one of Tamaki's limo as Tamaki went inside his father's car. The looked at each other on the eyes and exchanged a warm smile.

The earthquake, which had trapped them in an elevator, was indeed a terrible thing for everyone else. For them, however, they had been able to embrace their own dreams of each other.

**A/N: This has got to be the MOST LONGEST ONESHOT I have ever written in my entire life!**

**Please Review. I'm really into Ouran right now. –squee-**

**To pinoys: I know you experienced that light earthquake last Sunday, it inspired me.**


End file.
